Defectio Lunae
by Anagrammes
Summary: Une journée comme toutes les autres vient de s'achever, enfin presque. Il me reste encore la partie la plus longue à supporter, celle où je dois rentrer chez moi. Seul.


DEFECTIO LUNAE : ECLIPSE DE LUNE

_Par Anagrammes_

_A BlackNemesis,_

_Une femme que j'estime, tout simplement une belle personne._

_Je tiens à remercier Alix et Chris, qui nous ont fourni de magnifiques illustrations pour accompagner, sur papier, Fée un Vœu, Et Maintenant, ainsi que Defectio Lunae. Merci pour votre talent, pour le temps que vous nous avez consacré, et je m'excuse platement (Maou, des cwepes) pour avoir été aussi imbuvable avec Artoung, BadAngel, Chris, Myschka et Wizzbee lors des relectures de ce One-Shot, parce que les filles, vous êtes des anges._

_Note de BlackNemesis : Quelle belle histoire, entre rires et larmes, difficile et douce. J'aime le fond, j'aime l'originalité de la forme. Merci à toi, Anagrammes, pour ce cadeau, pour ton talent, pour cette intelligence et cette élégance qui te caractérisent et que tu transmets dans tes textes. Et surtout, Le Père Noëë…lleu….ëlleu…ëlleu est une ordure, c'est trop de chagrin…_

_Bonne lecture à vous, profitez pleinement de cette petite merveille made in Anagrammes (c'est pas faux..)_

_Le **rating** de ce One-Shot est **M**, en raison de la présence d'une scène d'amour (et non de sexe (et oui, il y a une différence)), alors homophobes, qui ne devriez tout simplement pas être là, vous connaissez la sortie._

_This is an insight  
Into my life  
This is a strange flight  
I'm taking  
My true will  
Carries me along _

This is a soul dance  
Embracing me  
This is the first chance

To put things right  
Moving on  
Guided by the light

And the spirit of love  
Is rising within me  
Talking to you now  
Telling me clearly  
The fire still burns

Wisdom of ages  
Rush over me  
Heighten my senses  
Enlighten me  
Lead me on  
Eternally

And the spirit of love  
Is rising within me  
Talking to you now  
Telling me clearly  
The fire still burns

I'm talking to you now  
The fire still burns  
Whatever you do now  
The world still turns

_Depeche Mode, "Insight", ULTRA (1996)_

Bonjour,

Tu me connais, je m'appelle Harry Potter et tu sais quelle est mon histoire. Mais ce que tu ignores, c'est qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses entre le moment où j'ai entamé ma scolarité à Poudlard et aujourd'hui. Disons que tu ne connais que la version officielle de ma vie, celle qu'on lit dans les livres, mais je ne suis pas cette personne là dont on fait l'éloge. Je te laisse découvrir par toi même qui je suis :

Une journée comme toutes les autres vient de s'achever, enfin presque. Il me reste encore la partie la plus longue à supporter, celle où je dois rentrer chez moi. Seul.

Cela fait bientôt deux ans que l'Ecole de Magie où j'ai fait mes études a fermé ses portes, le temps de remettre à neuf ce qui a été détruit par la guerre. Inutile de dire que cela revient cher au Ministère qui ne cesse de chercher des ressources financières à cette reconstruction. De généreux donateurs Américains se sont portés garants d'une très grosse partie des fonds pour le coût des travaux, et moi je participe également avec les moyens dont je dispose.

Depuis qu'il nous a quitté, avant la bataille finale, j'ai cherché à pallier son absence par tous les moyens possibles. J'ai travaillé pendant quelques semaines dans une fondation destinée à accueillir les personnes directement touchées par la guerre, puis j'ai passé mon diplôme de Droit, le Bachelor of Law après deux années d'études intensives à l'université de Cardiff.

Dans cette lettre qu'il a laissée à mon intention avant de disparaître dans la nature, il m'a expliqué comment parvenir à trouver le repaire de Voldemort, comment déjouer une attaque qui se préparait contre le Ministère de la Magie à la veille d'une manifestation de la Culture Sorcière. Et il m'a énoncé les raisons qu'il avait de s'effacer de ma vie, seulement il a omis de tenir compte de mes sentiments. Selon lui, il était un poids trop lourd pour mes épaules sur lesquelles reposait déjà l'avenir du Monde Sorcier.

Je crois que je dois maintenant clarifier certains points pour que tu comprennes : Draco était Mangemort, au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis deux ans lorsque nous avons commencé à communiquer autrement que par insultes et coups de poings, en sixième année. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant frôlé la folie que cette année là. Je suivais Draco dans chacun de ses déplacements, le confinant d'office dans le rôle du coupable, et ne lui laissant jamais le bénéfice du doute, j'ai même poussé la paranoïa jusqu'à gravement le blesser par un sort de magie noire pour finalement apprendre qu'il avait comme mission de tuer Dumbledore, cela afin de préserver la vie de sa mère. Quel cliché : Narcissa était une sorte de « monnaie d'échange » afin que Draco accomplisse un ordre de Voldemort : tuer le directeur de Poudlard. La suite, tu la connais … En ce qui nous concerne, notre idylle a été gardée secrète au yeux de tous, même de mes amis, bien que Hermione et Ron se soient aperçus à quel point ce manque m'affectait suite à son départ. Ils m'ont implicitement soutenu lors de la guerre.

Maintenant je me dirige vers ma maison, une vieille maison en pierre, luxueuse par sa taille et sa richesse, vraiment très belle. Toutefois, je ne m'y sens pas chez moi, je ne sais pas si c'est une sensation passagère ou non, je viens de m'y installer, mais je la trouve trop grande pour une personne seule. Le Ministère de la Sorcellerie m'a fait ce petit cadeau à la fin de mes études, une « compensation pour mon dévouement patriotique» dixit Rufus Scrimgeour, sympa, non ?

Je m'arrête un instant devant la boîte aux lettres, dont je sais à l'avance qu'elle déborde de courrier de mes groupies - Vois-tu, je suis une star - et de demandes en mariage de mes fans de tous âges confondus. Une grand-mère m'a même fait des avances une fois, dans la rue, alors que je l'aidais à récupérer son chat qui n'arrivait plus à descendre d'un arbre : mon image de bon samaritain me colle à la peau. Mais pour le coup, au bout de la quatrième fois, son chat est resté dans l'arbre, j'avais mieux à faire que de jouer les macaques dans un cerisier.

Maintenant, je ramasse tant bien que mal toutes les cartes postales et lettres d'amours à petits cœurs roses que m'ont envoyé toutes ces personnes, et je pénètre dans la maison. Je pose les clefs sur un buffet de chêne massif, dans l'entrée. J'y laisse aussi mon courrier, certaines lettres tombant même derrière le meuble – je ne m'en préoccupe pas, il y a bien longtemps que je ne les ouvre plus. Puis, comme d'habitude, je m'enfonce dans le corridor trop sombre, puisque comme chaque jour, je n'ai pas allumé la lumière. Une fois ma veste noire de costume retirée, je la jette négligemment sur un fauteuil de cuir marron foncé à l'entrée du salon. Je dénoue ensuite ma cravate et j'ôte mes chaussures d'un mouvement de talons, puis mes chaussettes, appréciant de sentir le parquet de bois clair tiède et lisse contre la plante de mes pieds. La pièce est sombre, uniquement éclairée par les zébrures d'un soleil d'été qui transpercent les stores, donnant au lieu une ambiance vitreuse et trouble, presque brumeuse, c'est peut-être lié en partie à la fumée bleue de la Davidoff que je viens d'allumer.

A la lueur de la mèche incandescente de mon briquet, je me souviens de la façon qu'il avait d'allumer ses cigarettes, en retenant le bout entre ses lèvres ourlées de sensualité, et en approchant la flamme, qui offrait à sa peau le même aspect scintillant qu'au bout de sa cigarette.

C'est en partie à cause de lui que je me suis mis à fumer. Je souris, mais mon ventre se contracte douloureusement, l'angoisse s'insinuant traîtreusement dans mes entrailles et dans mes veines. Je me dirige alors vers le bar en serrant les poings pour ne pas sentir mes mains trembler, et je referme fortement ma prise sur la bouteille de Vodka Pure Glace qui s'y trouve posée sur le devant, un verre à alcool au fond épais posé à côté depuis le matin. C'est comme un rituel qui se reproduit chaque jour, le matin, je prépare mon médicament, comme un vieux en mal de vivre. Je n'oublie pas de prendre ce remède, m'en abreuvant aussi régulièrement qu'un malade atteint d'une tumeur. Cet alcool, contrairement au Whisky Pur Feu, n'est pas en vente libre, car il est connu pour sa nocivité. Il a la capacité d'angoisser les gens, de leur troubler les sens aussi. Depuis la fin de Voldemort, quelque chose ne va plus, quelque chose s'est brisé en moi : avant, je nourrissais une peur rationnelle, j'avais une raison de flipper, mais là … depuis qu'il est tombé à genoux devant moi, le visage complètement défiguré par la plaie que je lui avait infligée … il n'y a plus _rien_. Tellement rien que je bois de ce remède, et j'imbibe ma carcasse de tout ce qui est fort, alcoolisé et qui fracasse.

Voldemort a attendu les vacances de Noël pour attaquer, envoyant dans chaque chaumière un de ses partisans. Peu importe si son disciple mourrait, il fallait qu'il mette toutes les chances de son côté. Il a alors décimé une petite partie des troupes de l'Ordre du Phœnix avant l'affrontement.

Quel _massacre_ … Je ne peux empêcher mon esprit de revivre cette nuit atroce où tout a basculé…

_Il faisait nuit au Terrier, la lune ronde et blanche s'était élevée au dessus des arbres, nimbant le paysage d'une lueur laiteuse et fantomatique quand_ _un hurlement strident déchira le silence. Harry s'éveilla en sursaut et bondit hors de son lit. Une bourrasque sifflât alors qu'il ouvrait à la volée la porte de la pièce où il dormait et que Ron faisait de même depuis sa chambre, sortant dans l'étroit couloir._

_« Putain, il se passe quoi ici ! s'inquiéta le roux en s'adressant à son ami._

_« Je ne sais pas, viens ! »_

_Ils dévalèrent les escaliers à toute vitesse, se rendant dans la pièce principale du Terrier, Alors que Ron fouillait la pièce du regard, Harry se rendit dans la cuisine, où il régnait un silence de mort. Et il fut le premier à découvrir les corps sans vie d'Arthur et Ginny Weasley. Un vide immense se fit dans son esprit – il était incapable de voir quoi que ce soit. Uniquement les deux cadavres recroquevillés à même le sol, et la marre de sang dans laquelle ils baignaient étendre son rouge profond, contrastant violemment avec le beige chaleureux du carrelage. _

_Ron entra à sa suite en l'appelant :_

_« Harry, y a que dalle dans le…_

_Sa voix mourut, alors que son regard se posait sur l'effroyable spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Les larmes aux yeux, le souffle court, Harry se retourna vers son meilleur ami pour l'empêcher d'avancer, Ron ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette scène, semblant ne pas la comprendre, et lorsque Harry posa sa main sur son épaule, le roux poussa un cri déchirant qui se répercuta dans tout la maison, alors que des larmes se déversaient sur ses joues. Harry le força à sortir de la pièce et claqua la porte avant d'enlacer de toutes ses forces Ron qui tremblait dans ses bras._

J'ai besoin d'un autre verre je crois. Cet alcool me gèle le ventre de l'intérieur, et je sens un cube de glace peser lourd dans mon estomac, tout en étant incapable de réfléchir, c'est bon.

Je vais m'allonger sur mon immense canapé, le verre sur mon ventre, en soupirant profondément, comme pour expirer mon malaise. Mais dès je ferme les yeux, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui. J'ai parfois encore l'impression qu'il est contre moi, de sentir le poids de son corps sur le mien après l'amour, de sentir son souffle erratique balayer ma nuque, de sentir sur mes papilles le délicieux goût de sa bouche … Il m'arrive aussi de ressentir contre la pulpe de mes doigts la granulosité de sa peau ou le satiné de sa joue. Il me _manque_ tellement. Cela n'aurait pas dû arriver.

Deux ans déjà. Deux ans qu'il m'a quitté et que je n'ai jamais pu le retrouver…

Je me rends ensuite dans la chambre, me dirigeant directement vers une commode où je range mon linge. Je n'ai pas pu la mettre avec les souvenirs qu'il me restait de Poudlard. J'ouvre le premier tiroir et je la prend. Elle est dans une petite boîte, un peu froissée et pliée en quatre. Tu te demandes peut être de quoi je parle, il s'agit de la lettre que Draco m'a laissée avant son départ. La relire souvent me permet, en quelque sorte, de garder un semblant de contact avec lui. Un simple petit billet, qui avec ses mots, m'a laissé une marque indélébile.

_Harry,_

_J'ai cherché pendant des heures de quelle manière commencer cette lettre, et je n'ai pas trouvé. Je pense que maintenant, tu commences à me connaître : tu sais que je n'ai jamais été doué pour exprimer mes sentiments, je vais donc faire ça simplement._

_Je pars. Ne m'attends pas._ _Je ne viendrai pas demain, ni plus tard. Tout est déjà prévu, je le sais, mais je ne peux pas. Je n'en ai pas le courage._ _Ces quelques mots te feront souffrir, je le sais et je te prie de me pardonner, mais tu verras, à la longue, tu te rendras compte que mon acte t'aura allégé ce poids que tu portes sur les épaules. Je ne veux pas que tu regardes sans cesse en arrière sur le champ de bataille, pour voir si je suis à genoux, ou si je me bats._

_Mais tu dois savoir, quelle que soit l'issue de la bataille, je ne reviendrai pas. Je ne pourrai pas revenir, pas devant toi, ni devant les autres._

_En toute franchise, je crois que tout cela est arrivé trop vite, pour nous. Et voilà que je ne trouve rien d'autre à t'écrire que d'affligeantes banalités sentimentales, parce qu'en vérité, l'amour est un sujet dont j'ignore beaucoup de choses. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous avons loupé une étape dans notre relation, trop neuve, trop passionnelle pour qu'elle puisse durer._

_Malgré tout, sache que je t'aime, qu'il en sera toujours ainsi, parce que c'est toi … parce que tu es le seul. Tu as toujours été le seul, Potter, même quand tu me faisais chier. Ca me fait mal de partir, mais il le faut._

_Je te demande pardon, Harry. Le sacrifice que je te demande, dis toi que je l'ai fait aussi. _

_Et puis, au fond, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour sauver le monde. _

_D._

Je reste là pendant un temps indéfini, à fixer le mur, la lettre sur les genoux. Je suppose que plusieurs heures se sont écoulées depuis que je suis rentré … En fait, je m'en fiche complètement. Mon regard se pose sur la fenêtre et je constate le rideau sombre de la nuit est déjà tombé. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée me fait sursauter, me sortant de la délicieuse torpeur dans laquelle la vodka m'enlisait. C'est Hermione, je le sais. Elle passe souvent me voir, le soir, sachant que je suis seul. Blaise et elle me proposent de sortir au moins deux fois par semaine, mais je préfère m'isoler, ne sortant de temps en temps que pour retrouver un jeune "ami" blond dont les yeux d'un bleu presque gris me rappellent la couleur des prunelles de Draco. Si j'appelais un chat un chat, je nommerais cet ami un "gigolo", car il ne fait que passer la nuit avec moi en échange de quelques gallions. Eh oui, ça t'étonne, hein ? De voir jusqu'où le Survivant a pu tomber.

« Harry ? » me demande Hermione en pénétrant dans la chambre. Je ne pleure pas, mes yeux sont trop secs pour cela, mais de larges cernes se creusent chaque jour un peu plus profondément dans cette peau fragile, comme cette plaie béante que j'ai dans le cœur et qui ne veut pas se refermer. Au moins, celle que j'ai sur le front et qui me fait reconnaître au yeux de tous comme le Sauveur du monde est cicatrisée, elle.

Je tourne mon regard vers Hermione. Je ne me suis rendu compte de son approche qu'en entendant ses pas feutrés dans le corridor jouxtant ma chambre. Ma réponse muette l'incite à se diriger vers moi. Elle s'assied à mes côtés, son état ne lui permettant de rester debout des heures durant. L'enfant qu'elle porte de Blaise naîtra d'ici quelques semaines, et je suis envahi d'une bouffée d'allégresse pour eux. J'ai appris de la bouche de ma meilleure amie que je serai le parrain du bébé.

« Harry, tu ne veux pas que je m'inquiète pour toi », dit elle en passant sa main le long de mon dos, en un geste affectueux, « mais tant que je te saurai seul et que tu recourras à ce genre de moyens pour l'oublier, je ne serai pas tranquille. »

Elle fixe le verre presque vide que j'ai encore à la main, puis revient à mon visage. Je ne la regarde pas.

Elle continue : « Regarde moi, parle moi. La pudeur a toujours été présente entre nous, mais tu as besoin de te délester si tu veux aller mieux.

-Peut être n'ai-je pas envie d'aller mieux. »

Elle soupire longuement. Elle sait ce que je ressens pour avoir été dans le même état à la mort de notre meilleur ami. Puis elle m'enlace doucement, simplement, juste pour me donner de sa force.

« Harry, ne fais pas comme s'il était mort. Je sais que tu souffres, mais la léthargie dans laquelle tu t'enfonces avec ce genre de truc », commence t'elle en désignant du menton mon verre d'alcool, « ne t'aidera qu'à stagner. Je ne sais pas comment faire, je te porte autant qu'il m'est possible et crois moi, j'ai déjà énormément de travail avec le mioche de plus de trois kilos qui ne va pas tarder à arriver, et j'en arrive à hésiter entre te coincer contre un mur pour réussir à te prendre dans mes bras ou alors faire une distribution gratuite de baffes.

-T'excite pas », répondit Harry en souriant doucement sans que ses yeux soient atteints pas ce sourire, « tu n'es pas mon genre. Quant à me faire coincer contre un mur, même si ça n'est pas l'envie qui me manque en ce moment, je préfèrerais que tu mesures plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt et que ton afflux sanguin ne soit pas dirigé vers ton cerveau. »

Ma meilleure amie pouffe doucement et rétorque, du tac au tac : « Je peux toujours faire appel à un chirurgien pour me faire greffer un pénis, mais même là, je ne pense pas que cela t'attire. Regarde moi, j'ai la bidoche d'un obsédé de la bière et une tête de folle avec mes cheveux dans tous les sens.

-Non, « Hermychou », tu as tors, tu es belle comme ça. Et pour répondre à ta question, je vais prendre mon mal en patience et faire vœu d'abstinence pour une période indéterminée. « Bonjour, je me présente, Harry Potter, 24 ans, largué notoire et Survivant à ses heures, je pratique l'abstinence depuis trois jours et ça commence à me démanger les profiteroles.

-Bonjour Harry », répond solennellement Hermione avant d'éclater de rire.

-Plus sérieusement, reprit-elle, si je suis venue te voir aujourd'hui, c'est pour que tu bouges ton boule. C'est très égoïste de ma part, je sais, mais j'ai envie que tu sortes en dehors de tes heures de travail et que tu cesses de rester jusqu'à des heures indues au bureau. Je sais que tu tiens à ta cape d'Efficaceman lorsque tu défends tes clients, mais cela ne me fait plus rire. »

Tu ne t'y attendais sûrement pas, mais contrairement à ce que tout le monde attendait de moi, je ne suis pas Auror. Faire le justicier avec ma cape et mes collants en vinyle doré, j'ai donné, trop, et trop souvent. Non, maintenant, je gagne ma vie, comme tout le monde.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te ferait rire ? » reprends Hermione, coupant cours à mes pensées.

« J'ai juste envie de te voir sourire, de voir tes yeux s'illuminer comme avant », dit-elle en lui caressant la joue avec la pulpe d'un doigt. Quelque chose me trouble dans son regard, visiblement, elle a quelque chose en tête. Et quand je lui demande si quelque chose la tracasse, elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Oui, quelque chose me tracasse. Harry, cela fait longtemps que j'ai envie de te parler d'une chose. Tu vas me haïr, mais j'avais mes raisons pour ne t'avoir rien dit jusqu'à présent. Draco ne voulait pas ».

Je redresse la tête assez brutalement, _je ne comprends pas_ et ma poigne se crispe sur la main d'Hermione. De son pouce, elle caresse mon poignet pour m'apaiser, mais je redoute ce qu'elle va me dire, et j'ai mal au ventre, à la limite de la nausée.

« Je t'écoute », dis-je.

Elle reste un moment silencieuse, comme cherchant à rassembler ses pensées, et je la laisse prendre tout le temps nécessaire, me préparant à un éventuel impact.

Elle mâchouille un bout de peau sur l'ongle de son pouce puis commence, d'une voix hésitante : « Hum...Lorsque tu étais en convalescence. J'ai vu Draco. »

Mon cœur s'emballe et un étrange bourdonnement prend place au niveau de mes tempes. Ma voix n'est qu'un filet lorsque je lui demande :

« Pardon ? Arrête de te ronger les ongles et répète, s'il te plaît ». Il me semble lire de la compassion et de la culpabilité dans son regard. Je sais qu'elle hésite, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle m'ôte cet espoir que j'ai su garder si longtemps au fond de moi. Celui qui avait disparu, et qu'elle vient de semer à nouveau dans mon esprit. Elle semble choisir ses mots avec soin.

« Une fois, je suis venue te voir, à Sainte Mangouste, tu sais, tu avais pas mal d'anti-douleurs à prendre le matin, et tu dormais la plupart du temps, pendant la matinée. Je suis entrée dans ta chambre et Draco était là. »

Je me raidis et je sais que mes mains tremblent de plus belle. Tout mon corps est parcouru de tressaillements que je ne peux maîtriser. J'ai l'impression que mes nerfs vont lâcher suite à ce que Hermione vient de me dire et mes mâchoires restent crispées. Ma respiration est sifflante et j'ai du mal à me replonger dans cet environnement qui m'entoure alors que mon amie continue à me parler, un tremolo dans la voix.

« Il ne voulait pas que tu le saches. Parce que tu serais parti à sa recherche »

Je peine à déglutir, mon esprit totalement tourné vers ces deux années de recherches intensives durant lesquelles j'espérais et redoutais à la fois de le croiser à chaque coin de rue, faisant se retourner un homme blond dont le physique lui ressemblait. Et j'avais beau ne pas y croire, j'étais toujours déçu. J'inspire fortement, comme pour permettre à mon cerveau d'être approvisionné en sang et en oxygène, que je sens commencer à manquer.

« Harry, dis moi quelque chose » me dit elle d'un ton suppliant.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que je te demande pourquoi tu me caches ça depuis deux ans ! Merde ! et qu'a t'il dit ?

-Tu sais, nous n'avons pas vraiment pris le temps de tailler une bavette. » Elle sourit, d'un air qui se veut apaisant, mais il n'y a pas cet éclat rieur dans ses yeux qu'elle a habituellement. Puis elle reprend : « Si tu veux tout savoir, il était assit à coté de toi et te regardait dormir. »

Je fixe intensément mon amie, l'encourageant, ou plutôt la suppliant du regard de poursuivre. Ce qu'elle fait, Merlin merci.

« Lorsqu'il a vu que j'étais dans la pièce, il s'est levé et je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'il n'a rien su dire face à moi. Tu l'aurais vu, Harry. C'était tordant. »

Tu trouves ça drôle, toi ? Moi je peux t'assurer que ce qu'elle vient de me dire ne me fait pas rire du tout !

Je demande à Hermione, d'une voix un peu éraillée, si Draco a dit quelque chose, n'importe quoi, à mon sujet, ou au sujet de l'endroit où il se trouvait à ce moment là. Je lui demande également comment il avait l'air d'aller. Ce à quoi elle me répond qu'il semblait relativement en forme, quoiqu'un peu amaigri, mais il allait bien.

« Harry, je ne sais pas où il est en ce moment, il n'a jamais rien dit à ce sujet lors de la brève conversation que nous avons eue. La seule chose que j'ai cru comprendre, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas que tu le retrouves, même après que tu aies vaincu Voldemort. »

Je reste silencieux, me doutant de ce que je vais entendre. Et en effet, la voix d'Hermione vient confirmer ma théorie.

« Je crois qu'il avait honte d'être parti. Ou bien qu'il pensait que toi, tu allais trop lui en vouloir, ou le percevoir comme un lâche, et ne rien lui pardonner. »

Je m'emporte : « Mais tu sais très bien que c'est faux !

-Je le sais Harry, mais personne plus que toi n'est apte à comprendre Malfoy. Il est rongé par une putain de fierté qui l'empêche de revenir vers toi. Et j'ai le sentiment que même s'il s'est caché pour que tu ne le retrouves pas, qu'il a envie que tu viennes le tirer par la peau du cul et que tu lui dises qu'il a tort. »

Je sens une immense bouffée d'espoir s'insuffler en moi. Malgré tout ce que je viens d'apprendre, je ne parviens pas à en vouloir à Hermione, parce que ses quelques phrases brisent un silence qui n'a que trop longtemps duré et dont elle n'est pas responsable. Quand je suis sorti du sommeil artificiel dans lequel j'étais plongé depuis la fin des combats, et que j'ai vraiment réalisé qu'il n'était pas revenu vers moi, ne serait-ce que pour me donner les explications dont j'avais besoin, j'ai réellement perdu pied …A partir de là, l'incompréhension s'est muée en colère, la colère vis à vis de Draco et de la situation dans laquelle il m'avait laissé. Je ne comprend pas, j'éprouvais de la colère envers Voldemort car il était un obstacle à ma satisfaction, à notre satisfaction. C'est la frustration qui m'a fait entrer dans une colère noire pendant plusieurs jours quand je me suis aperçu de son départ, et quand je suis rentré en contact avec le manque lui même, j'ai réalisé que de la colère, j'étais passé à la tristesse.

« Harry, j'espère que tu me pardonneras d'avoir gardé le silence si longtemps. J'avais tellement peur que tu ne te remettes pas de la mort de Ron... »

Sa voix se brise à l'évocation du prénom de mon meilleur ami. Hermione et Ron sont sortis ensemble pendant un an, durant notre septième année, en fait. Jusqu'à ce que Ron décède des blessures qu'il avait reçu de Lucius Malfoy au combat. Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment eu le temps de tomber amoureux, ils étaient trop jeunes, et Ron trop inconstant pour réellement comprendre que cela ne marcherait pas. C'était une sorte de premier amour, qui s'est très mal terminé. Un jour, sur le chemin de traverse, lors d'une de nos sorties à Honeyduckes, Ron et Jerry Springeltman étaient partis repérer les nouvelles sucreries et une attaque a éclaté entre partisans de Voldemort et Aurors qui surveillaient la ville sorcière. Ron a été touché par un sort perdu, une « simple petite erreur », confirma le Ministère deux mois plus tard, après les obsèques J 'aurais tué Kingsley Shackelbot ce jour là.

Tous mes amis, et moi même, avons longtemps souffert de sa mort, et nous en souffrons encore. Molly Weasley s'est sacrifiée pour sauver Bill lors d'une attaque du mage noir sur le chemin de traverse. Mandy Brocklehurst et Marietta Edgecombe ont aussi été tuées dans cette attaque. Quant à Cho Chang, elle a été amputée d'une jambe touchée d'un sort de Rabougritout. J'ai longtemps regretté de n'avoir pas pu être là au moment où Ron s'en était allé et cela m'a empêché de réellement faire le deuil de mon meilleur ami.

Hermione ôte de ma main le verre que je tiens pour le déposer par terre. Ce simple geste me ramène à la réalité, puis elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule avant de reprendre le fil de la conversation :

« Je sais ce à quoi tu penses Harry, j'y pense aussi, tous les jours. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si Ron n'avait pas été là au moment où l'attaque a eu lieu… » Je repense aux mois qu'Hermione a passé dans sa solitude, avec Ron parti et moi dans un long sommeil…je ne veux pas le perdre.

« Hermione, il faut que je le retrouve ! » Ma voix est ferme, posée. Etrangement, elle ne tremble pas. Par contre, sa voix à elle est plus basse que la mienne lorsqu'elle me dit : « Je sais ».

J'ai envie de changer de sujet tout à coup. Pas que j'en aie assez de parler de celui qui fut mon grand amour, mais plutôt parce que j'en ai assez de ressasser des choses qui ne me feront jamais avancer

« Je vais me taper une gueule de bois du tonnerre demain matin. »

Hermione se met à rire et cela allège considérablement l'atmosphère autour de nous.

Une fois Hermione partie, suis allé me coucher quelques heures, mais mon sommeil, lourd de mes fantômes passés, ne m'a pas permit de réellement me reposer. J'ai préféré me lever et aller travailler. J'ai vraiment l'impression de n'avoir que ça dans ma vie, hormis les quelques fois où je vois mes amis, enfin, pour ce qu'il en reste …

Depuis ces quelques semaines qui ont suivi ma conversation avec Hermione, j'ai l'impression d'avoir mieux saisi les dernier mots que Draco m'a laissés. C'est peut être parce que c'est la première fois que je fais lire cette lettre à quelqu'un d'autre, qui a un regard plus neuf que le mien, d'une part parce qu'Hermione est peut être plus réfléchie que moi, et d'autre part, parce que de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis ce moment. Nous avons tous changés. Hermione est enceinte, Pansy et Colin sortent ensemble et hésitent encore un peu à officialiser leur relation. Lee Jordan s'est découvert une passion pour le football américain et a emménagé en collocation avec Marcus Flint.

Je l'ai d'ailleurs croisé, celui là, à une vente de charité à laquelle j'étais invité. C'était il y a deux semaines, à Zurich. Là où il a fait installer les bureaux de son cabinet d'avocats. Je dois avouer que j'ai été surpris par les changements qui se sont opérés chez Marcus. Il a vraiment changé dans sa manière d'être, ainsi que dans celle de se comporter. Il était vraiment détestable à Poudlard. Ron m'avait même sorti que ses « échecs scolaires » devaient lui avoir brisé quelques neurones. Je crois que ce jour là il s'est méchamment fait enguirlander par Hermione et Hannah Abbot. Quand il a dit ça, les deux filles se sont transformées en mégères non apprivoisées, d'une part, parce que Hannah était sortie avec Marcus sans que personne ne le sache et que, à mon humble avis, elle en était toujours amoureuse, et ensuite, parce que Hermione ne supportait pas d'entendre cette expression si elle était mal utilisée. Ok, Flint avait de mauvaises notes mais il n'était pas pour autant en échec scolaire, parce qu'il était scolarisé. Cela me fait doucement rire, et je me rends soudain compte, encore une fois, que Ron ne sortira plus de conneries, plus jamais. Je n'entendrai plus son rire ou ses blagues vaseuses. Et que je donnerais tout pour que cela puisse changer.

Encore une fois je me laisse submerger par le chagrin, alors je prends mes affaires et je me dirige vers la sortie de mon bureau. Au passage, Keira, mon assistante, me tend une sacoche et me souhaite un bon week-end, avec un sourire angélique. Cette fille est vraiment très agréable, elle m'aide bien dans mon boulot, elle est futée, intelligente et sait prendre des initiatives. Au début, elle me suivait dans tous mes déplacements, quand je faisais mes recherches juridiques, et maintenant, quand je pars à la recherche d'informations sur les clients de Marcus et sur leurs adversaires à la barre, je lui délègue plus ou moins les rênes. C'est agréable de se sentir épaulé.

Pour en revenir à Marcus, il a participé à la guerre en tant que stratège, et ses choix se sont avérés être judicieux. Il a su faire preuve d'ingéniosité et cela au bon moment. C'est un mec bien, un peu farouche et ours sur les bords, mais vraiment sympa quand on le fréquente. Cela fait trois semaines que je travaille pour lui au sujet d'une affaire de gros sous dans l'immobilier moldu, c'est passionnant. J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour lui, d'autant plus que c'est lui, finalement, qui m'a aidé à retrouver Draco. Il connaît bien Narcissa Malfoy. Et celle ci est la gardienne du Secret concernant le lieu où se trouve Draco. Il m'a aidé à accéder jusqu'à elle.

_L'homme aux cheveux noirs jeta un regard circulaire sur l'ensemble de la pièce, de la chaise où il se trouvait assis. Les murs blanchis à la chaux de l'institution Marsden à Annecy lui donnait l'impression d'être dans un hôpital, alors qu'il se trouvait en réalité dans un établissement psychiatrique de « réinsertion ». Il écrasa la troisième cigarette qu'il fumait depuis qu'il était entré ici et essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon. Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre lui fait redresser la tête, et il dévisagea, le cœur battant la chamade, la personne qui venait d'entrer. Accompagnée d'un infirmier, Narcissa Malfoy lui faisait face. C'était effrayant, se dit il, même cette blouse grise qu'elle portait ne parvenait pas à affadir sa beauté aux traits aristocratiques. Ses cheveux blonds coupés courts encadraient son visage mince et creusé par les souffrances de la guerre. _

_Elle s'assit en face de lui, sur une chaise, alors que les premières notes de l'opéra « Lakmé » de Delibes s'égrenaient en fond sonore. Un rayon de soleil éclaira furtivement son visage que Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver encore juvénile et il se perdit dans la contemplation de ses yeux gris pendant quelques minutes, le temps de _faire connaissance _avec cette femme qui était en soi une véritable énigme. Il prit ensuite son paquet de cigarettes en secouant brièvement la tête puis en sorti une de moitié qu'il présenta à Narcissa. La femme, tout en acceptant la cigarette, le fixa de son regard trop pointu et il avait l'impression qu'elle pénétrait les tréfonds de son âme._

_Gêné, il se racla la gorge et son regard fuyant tomba sur les mains de la mère de Draco : abîmées et calleuses, signe que la femme s'occupait – ou qu'on la faisait s'occuper - manuellement. Les ongles étaient courts et les longs doigts fins, brunis par le soleil. les mains offraient un contraste frappant avec le visage de Narcissa, pâle et doux. La voix abîmée de la femme le coupa dans ses pensées :_

_« Vous voulez savoir où se trouve mon fils ». Cela n'était pas une question, mais la phrase, tournée à l'affirmative, sonna à ses oreilles comme un glas. Pendant un an et demi, il n'avait fait que le chercher dans le monde entier et sa vie s'était résumé à cela en dehors de ses études dans le monde Moldu. Il acquiesça à l'attention de la femme et lui répondit en s'adossant confortablement à la chaise et en croisant les jambes :_

_« Soyons clairs madame, je suis ici pour savoir où se trouve Draco et je ne repartirai pas tant que je ne saurais pas où il est. _

_-Je pensais que depuis le temps, vous auriez abandonné l'idée de le rechercher » répondit-elle avec un léger sourire en coin._

_« Détrompez vous, je suis maintenant plus que prêt à le retrouver, il me doit quelque chose. » Le ton de Harry s'était fait pressant sur la fin de la phrase. Il se maudit intérieurement pour ne pas s'être exprimé posément._

_« En effet, oui » murmura t'elle pour elle même, les yeux dans le vague._

_Elle avait l'air songeur, l'aide soignant qui était allé chercher Narcissa Malfoy lui avait expliqué qu'il arrivait parfois à la femme de ne pas être tout à fait attentive lors une conversation, elle était « ailleurs » et parlait parfois à voix haute._

_« Si seulement elle pouvait me donner l'adresse de ce crétin que je cherche », pensa Harry._

_« Vous n'y pensez pas, jeune homme, cela ne serait pas raisonnable. » Harry sursauta sur la chaise, ce pourrait-t-il que Narcissa ait des talents d'occlumens ?_

_« Pardon ? » demanda t'il, halluciné._

_A présent, la femme regardait son visage mais, chose étrange, son regard était obstinément fixé sur autre chose que lui et ne croisait jamais celui de Harry. Le jeune homme se balança maladroitement sur sa chaise, gêné de ne pouvoir parler à son interlocuteur en le regardant dans les yeux._

_D'un mouvement de la main, et pour attirer son attention, il traça avec son index un cercle sur la table de bois qui les séparait et une rose blanche se matérialisa, comme née du bois lui même. Narcissa eu un sursaut et la saisit rapidement, la portant à son nez afin d'en sentir le parfum enivrant et capiteux. Harry reprit :_

_« Narcissa, vous savez que j'aime votre fils, par son absence il nous fait souffrir tous les deux._

_La femme, à présent lucide, le regardait sans souffler mot. Alors, il prit dans les siennes ses mains fines dont les extrémités étaient froides, comme celles de Draco, et regarda Narcissa. Lorsqu'il eu vraiment capté son regard, il établit un lien et un flux de lumière opalescente passa entre leurs mains unies, lui transmettant ses souvenirs._

_Poudlard, été 1996 :_

_Une brise fraîche lui caressait subrepticement le visage, il se cala plus confortablement contre le torse de la personne qui le tenait dans ses bras et cette dernière resserra son étreinte en nichant son nez froid dans son cou, le faisant soupirer._

_« Tu sens bon » lui dit-il d'une voix douce._

_« Idiot, tu sais très bien que je porte le parfum que tu m'as offert » rétorqua le brun. Son petit ami pouffa doucement dans son cou, saisit sa joue en coupe et lui vola un baiser. « C'est sûr, j'ai de « l'allure » » décréta t'il en faisant un jeu de mots avec le nom de son propre parfum, « j'ai choisis ton parfum avec soin, normal, mais c'est l'homme qui fait le parfum, et non pas le parfum qui fait l'homme._

_-Ah oui ? Tu dirais ça si j'avais décidé de prendre Batavia n°5 ?_

_-Si tu veux sentir la salade, cela ne regarde que toi » répliqua le blond en souriant, « mais ne compte pas sur moi pour m'assortir à toi en sentant le vinaigre balsamique. »_

_Harry éclata de rire dans ses bras et reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de Draco : « Tu comptes faire quoi en sortant de Poudlard avec tes diplômes en poche ? »_

_-J'aimerais déjà avoir le temps de passer mes diplômes… » Draco laissa sa phrase en suspens et Harry se raidit à cette remarque et se détacha de Draco pour se relever._

_« Tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on parle de ça._

_-Oui, mais on ne pourra pas éviter le sujet encore bien longtemps » rétorqua Draco, « il faudra bien qu'on en parle un jour, alors pourquoi pas maintenant ? »_

_Harry ignora cette dernière question et demanda, intrigué : « Que veux-tu dire par « On ne pourra pas éviter le sujet encore bien longtemps ? Parce que je suppose que cela signifie quelque chose en particulier, surtout venant de toi . » Son ton était accusateur et Draco ferma les yeux, respirant profondément._

_« Bien sûr que non », mentit-il en ouvrant les yeux pour le regardr intensément « Tu sais pertinemment ce à quoi je fais allusion et au fait que Tu-Sais-Qui ne nous laissera sûrement pas profiter de nos vacances en paix pour nous bécoter. Pour la fin de ta phrase, je t'emmerde. »_

_Un silence obstiné s'était installé, et Draco sorti de la poche de son pantalon un étui en argent contenant des cigarettes pour en allumer une. Harry, quant à lui, lui tournait obstinément le dos, laissant son regard vagabonder sur la surface du lac. L'odeur de tabac vint lui chatouiller les narines et il se senti nauséeux en pensant à ce qui l'attendait, à ce qui les attendait._

_« Fais chier » murmura t'il. Il fit volte face et s'accroupit devant Draco, dont une des jambes était allongée, et l'autre repliée vers son propre torse. Le Serpentard le regardait dans les yeux et semblait attendre quelque chose, alors Harry prit la cigarette que Draco tenait coincée entre ses lèvres et en tira une longue bouffée. Puis il posa sa main sur la nuque du blond et attira son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser. Son baiser avait le goût du désespoir alors qu'il affermissait son contact pour plaquer ses lèvres contre celle du jeune homme blond._

_Le flux magique du souvenir cessa, mais Harry garda ses mains et celles de Narcissa jointes. La femme avait le regard rêveur et son visage était à cet instant la douceur incarnée. Elle était bien loin d'être la femme à laquelle il avait été confronté quelques années plus tôt. Elle était son dernier espoir._

_« Cette promesse que Severus m'a faite, il ne peut plus la respecter, étant donné qu'il est mort. » L'ancien maître de Potions s'était révélé être Mangemort, et Harry l'avait tué le jour de la dernière bataille, peu avant d'en finir avec Voldemort._

_Elle poursuivit sa réflexion : « Il devait le protéger, il l'a fait, et ce jusqu'à un certain point. Vous l'avez tué, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry acquiesça._

_« le Prince de Sang-Mêlé devait mourir, c'était écrit », continua t'elle en portant une nouvelle fois la rose à son visage. Harry quand à lui comprenait de moins en moins ce dont elle parlait, mais il sentait qu'elle était prête à parler. Aussi, il invoqua une feuille de papier et une plume, afin que Narcissa puisse y écrire l'adresse où il lui serait possible de trouver Draco._

_Il insista : « Narcissa, s'il vous plaît… »_

_La cousine de Sirius ancra son regard dans le sien et le sonda en profondeur durant quelques minutes avant de déclarer d'une voix posée et douce : « Soyez gentil de brûler ce papier avant que quiconque ne tombe dessus, et rappelez lui d'amener des cigarettes la prochaine fois, je n'en ai presque plus », ajouta t'elle pensivement en jouant du bout des doigts avec le filtre de celle qu'elle fumait._

_Harry haussa un sourcil, étonné, et jeta un coup d'œil au papier : l'adresse y était écrite._

_Il lui répondit par un sourire éblouissant en saisissant le feuillet avant de lui promettre : « Je n'y manquerai pas_…_merci…_ _»_

Avant de quitter Narcissa nous sommes allés nous promener dans Annecy, et nous avons marché aux abords du lac dont les eaux limpides nous ont renvoyé le reflet de deux personnes perdues. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi on appelle cette ville la « Venise des Alpes ». Elle est sublime. Je suis maintenant dans l'avion qui m'amène jusqu'à Paris. Arrivé là bas, je pense louer une voiture pour me rendre à Deauville le plus lentement possible. C'est fou ce que je suis courageux.

Pour en revenir à Draco, je sais qu'il a toujours eu une peur bleue de s'engager dans une relation à long terme. Cela ne me fait pas vraiment peur. Mais déjà, en septième année, il affirmait haut et fort que les relations à long terme et le mariage n'étaient pas dans ses projets. Bien sûr, après … nous nous sommes fréquentés, et il avait l'air plutôt attaché. Mais pour ce que j'en sais … après tout, s'il m'avait été aussi attaché que ça, il ne m'aurait pas laissé en plan.

Je soupire, je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi je dois m'attendre avec lui. Certaines personnes sont prévisibles, et je peux sans hésitation savoir quand Draco va se mettre en colère, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit possible de définir un être humain en fonction de ses réactions. Sa complexité est ce qui fait de lui un homme à part entière, avec ses défauts et les qualités dont j'ai commencé à avoir un aperçu aux débuts de notre relation. Et là, je sais que je vais le revoir d'ici peu de temps…mais je ne sais pas du tout comment il va réagir et ça me fait un peu peur

Deux heures plus tard, sur le chemin de Deauville, je conduis en écoutant Jack Johnson, et sa chanson, « It's all understood » me plaît vraiment, je me retrouve dans ces paroles, j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas le seul à souhaiter quelque chose en état d'attente perpétuelle. La route est agréable à faire dans ces conditions. En temps normal, je n'aime pas la pluie, mais je sais que Draco, même frileux, l'a toujours aimée. A Poudlard, on adorait se balader au bord du lac quand il y avait du brouillard. Bon, en fait, je dis ça, mais j'affectionnais tout particulièrement le chocolat chaud que Nous préparait Dobby lorsque nous rentrions de notre petite promenade. Je regarde brièvement le ciel et remarque que le temps se gâte. Il ne va sûrement pas tarder à pleuvoir en fait, vue la luminosité qui règne.

J'arrive enfin à Deauville en passant devant l'Hôtel Royal et je m'arrête dans le centre ville afin de réserver une chambre pour la nuit – on ne sait jamais comment je vais me faire accueillir –. De toute façon, je n'ai pas prévu de rester, mais juste de lui dire ce que j'avais à lui dire et j'ai demandé à Keira de ne pas annuler mes rendez-vous pour le jour suivant. Je m'arrête de marcher quelques instants pour profiter du cri des mouettes et de l'odeur marine que je sens de plus en plus prononcée. J'admire quelques minutes la place de la mairie. C'est vraiment une ville sympathique, je comprend qu'il ait décidé d'y vivre.

Pendant la demi heure qui suit, je marche le long des planches, sur la digue qui domine la mer jusqu'à arriver, en bordure de plage, devant une immense bâtisse en contrebas de la ville. Je fouille dans la poche de mon jean pour en retirer le papier noirci de l'écriture de Narcissa Malfoy. L'adresse est bien la bonne. La demeure est très élégante et presque entièrement blanche ; uniquement brunie par des colombages de bois. Je roule le papier en boule et y met le feu d'un simple sort prononcé. Je scrute les alentours de la maison et mon cœur manque un battement quand je le vois.

Il est là. En pull noir à col roulé, le bas de son jean roulé sur ses mollets. Il a les pieds dans l'eau et l'écume semble lécher sa peau en refluant vers la mer profonde. Il est _déjà_ beau alors que je ne peux distinguer ses traits. Le temps semble se suspendre alors que j'avance inconsciemment vers lui et je descends presque sans les regarder les marches de cet escalier fait de rondins de bois. Je suis juste derrière lui à présent. A ce moment, il me tourne encore le dos et je crois que tous les scenarii que je m'étais imaginés se bloquent dans ma tête. A dire vrai, je n'arrive plus vraiment à penser de façon correcte. La seule chose dont je suis conscient, c'est de sa présence à quelques mètres de moi. Merde, je suis tellement con. Je crève d'envie de le revoir depuis des mois et là, je suis incapable de faire un pas vers lui pour lui signaler ma présence, il ne manquerait plus qu'il fasse un arrêt cardiaque en se retournant. J'appréhende ce moment.

« Draco… », je murmure.

Il se raidit brusquement au son de ma voix et ne bouge plus d'un centimètre. Il ne se retourne toujours pas pour me regarder non plus. Et j'en ai besoin, pourtant. Je ressens ce besoin de savoir…Il m'est nécessaire de voir ses yeux pour savoir quoi penser.

Perdu dans mes réflexions stériles, je m'aperçois qu'il s'est retourné et qu'il me regarde maintenant. Il enfonce ses mains dans les poches de son jean et il ne cille pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Commence-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? répété-je lentement. Tu n'as rien de mieux à dire ?

Face à son silence, je continue : « Nous avons besoin de parler Draco. Et si tu n'as aucune explication à me donner, ce dont je doute, moi j'ai des choses à dire, et j'ai besoin que tu les entendes. Parce que quand tu es parti, tu ne m'a pas demandé mon avis, tu m'as tout bonnement ignoré.

-Non, je…

-Laisse moi parler pour une fois, s'il te paît. Une relation se construit à deux, et elle se termine à deux aussi. Si j'avais voulu que tu partes, crois moi, je t'aurais envoyé balader à coups de pieds au cul, mais là Draco, là je n'en avais ni le besoin, ni l'envie. C'est toi qui a décrété que c'était meilleur pour moi, mais je suis apte à m'occuper de moi même et à prendre mes propres décisions.

-La question n'est pas là », me rétorque t'il, « et je ne me suis certainement pas arrêté à ce point là quand… » Sa voix se bloque dans sa gorge et il serre les poings, faisant blanchir les jointures de ses doigts. « Tu crois quoi … que je n'y ai pas pensé peut être ? Je suis peut être blond mais certainement pas un abrutit de première

-Je me le demande parfois ». Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend de le provoquer, j'ai tout prévu dans ces retrouvailles, pesé le moindre de mes mots, mais je crois que je n'avais pas pensé qu'il parlerait. C'est comme si son absence deux ans durant se retrouvait aussi dans ma façon de penser.

« Tu es venu pour m'insulter ? » Questionne t'il. « Non parce que là, j'ai déjà donné quand on était à Poudlard et j'en ai ma claque de toujours devoir justifier ce que je dis. » Je m'échauffe, comment peut il se permettre de revenir là dessus !

-« Il m'a pourtant semblé qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre le moment où on s'insultait et celui où tu t'es barré la queue entre les jambes ! Tu ne crois pas que tu me devais quelque chose ? Au moins de revenir me voir pour tout m'expliquer !

-Et tu imagines peut être que j'allais me pointer à l'hôpital, la bouche en cœur et le bouquet de roses à la main pour implorer ton pardon ? Excuse moi, mais j'ai eu pas mal de choses à gérer après la guerre alors il ne fallait pas compter sur moi pour revenir à genoux et le visage enfariné, Sauveur !

Je suis las de tout cela, cette situation ne rime à rien et mes bras pendent, ballant, le long de mon corps : « Je ne suis pas venu pour te cracher mon venin à la tête, simplement parler … j'en ai assez de ne pas vivre » la fin de ma phrase n'est qu'un souffle.

Je me rends compte qu'au fur et à mesure de mes paroles, nous nous sommes rapprochés, ou bien peut être est-ce moi qui me suis rapproché de lui. J'ai tellement envie de poser mes mains sur lui pour concrétiser la vision que j'ai de lui en face de moi. C'est à peine si je me rends compte que je le fais, les serrant comme une douce étreinte sur ses épaules. Nous sommes à présent immobiles, dans un face à face que je ne saurais qualifier d'hostile.

« Je suis adulte Draco », dis-je d'une voix calme et vibrante à la fois. « Je sais ce que je veux et c'est toi que je veux. C'est de ta présence à mes côtés dont j'ai besoin, et même si la bataille est terminée, en fait je devrais dire, _surtout_ maintenant que la bataille est terminée, j'ai plus que jamais envie de t'avoir à mes côtés, je n'oublierai pas que tu es parti, mais je veux passer à autre chose.

-Tu crois que c'est si facile ? Comment tu peux penser à ça ? » Je laisse mes mains descendre le long des bras de mon ancien amant jusqu'à enlacer ses doigts avec les miens. Et lui soupire, un peu comme s'il avait attendu cet instant depuis longtemps. Ce geste a toujours eu une signification particulière pour nous. Mon visage n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et son regard brille d'un éclat que je ne lui connaissait pas. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'à cet instant précis, il est la personne qui est la plus importante dans ma vie.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment où nous en sommes, me répond-il d'une voix vacillante, en caressant ma joue avec son pouce. » Je sens son souffle contre ma bouche. Je chavire. « Je croyais même, jusqu'à il y a moins d'une heure, que plus rien du tout n'était encore possible avec toi.

Draco me sourit doucement en tentant de maîtriser un tic nerveux qui crispe sa joue, mais laisse son regard ancré dans le mien.

« Je ne t'en veux pas d'être parti, Draco. Du moins, je ne t'en veux plus, parce que quand j'ai lu ta lettre, j'ai plutôt eu envie de te casser la gueule. » Je lui arrache un sourire et je reprends prudemment, ma phrase s'achevant sur un murmure : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Parce que sans vouloir te forcer la main, j'ai vraiment très envie d'être avec toi.

-Je sais juste que tu me manques et que j'ai envie d'être auprès de toi. »

Je pose avec douceur ma main sur sa nuque et presse celle-ci en une tendre invitation. Draco se penche alors vers moi et pose son front contre le mien, respirant bruyamment pendant quelques minutes. Puis il penche à peine sa tête sur le côté et saisit mes lèvres entre les siennes. Je sens avec ce geste un feu prendre possession de mon corps et des fourmillements courir le long de mes membres. Je fais lentement pénétrer ma langue dans cette bouche que j'aime tant, en caressant les contours pour savourer le goût de Draco, cette saveur retrouvée qui me faisait déjà vibrer autrefois.

Je relâche la pression que j'exerce sur son cou pour prendre son visage en coupe entre mes mains alors que lui m'enlace. Rien que ce simple baiser me fait gémir et la chaleur de mon amant qui m'enveloppe soudainement aussi. Cette étreinte me pousse à glisser ma main dans ses cheveux tandis que Draco fait passer les siennes sous ma chemise, la faisant légèrement remonter. Ma peau, exposée au vent marin me donne la chair de poule. Puis il défait les attaches une à une, et laisse glisser le tissu afin de la dévoiler entièrement.

De sa voix rauque, il me demande si je veux aller à l'intérieur en désignant du menton la maison sur la plage et je lui réponds par l'affirmative d'un hochement de tête, je ne fais pas confiance à ma voix.

Draco me guide jusqu'à la maison, le sable frais et humide crissant sous la plante de nos pieds. Nous montons les marches de bois main dans la main et arrivés devant la maison, il fait coulisser la grande porte de la baie vitrée et nous entrons dans une vaste pièce au trois quarts lambrisée. A notre gauche, un canapé marron clair fait face à une cheminée et je distingue un bar plus au fond de la pièce. Mais il presse ma main dans la sienne et plus rien d'autre n'existe. Il m'amène jusqu'à sa chambre, dont les coloris sont une nuance de bleus. En son centre, il y a un lit deux places et je me sens bêtement intimidé à l'idée de me retrouver nu contre lui. Mais sa voix rauque coupe mes réflexions :

« Je t'aime ».

Je resserre mon emprise sur les bras de Draco et je sentis ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire contre ma bouche. Je m'écarte afin de le regarder, il a les yeux fermés et sous ses pommettes hautes se dessinent de fines fossettes. Je tiens sa tête quelques secondes entre ses mains, pour graver sur la rétine et imprimer en moi les courbes inoubliables de son visage.

J'aime sentir sa peau douce contre mes doigts, sentir le souffle calme et tiède de Draco sur ma propre peau. Il ouvre les yeux et je me se noie dans l'intensité de son regard, trouble d'amour et de désir.

Je lui murmure alors d'une voix rauque de me faire l'amour.

Il me prend dans ses bras tout en avançant, me faisant reculer en direction du grand lit. Lorsque mes jambes butent contre le bord du sommier, je m'assois, puis il me fait m'allonger au centre du lit. Je savoure le poids de son corps lorsqu'il s'allonge sur moi et j'encercle sa taille de mes cuisses en une étreinte qui m'excite au-delà des mots. Draco fait se mouvoir son corps lentement sur le mien en embrassant son mes pommettes, mes paupières, mon nez, puis il mordille ma mâchoire en passant sans cesse ses mains sur mes flancs, ses hanches et ses cuisses, me faisant soupirer contre sa bouche. Je ne me lasse pas de le regarder dans ces moments seulement connus de nous deux. Je ne suis pas censé avoir besoin de lui pour vivre, aucun être humain ne peut être complété par la venue d'un autre dans sa vie, mais cet homme qui commence à me dévêtir est devenu trop important pour moi.

Je perds tout contrôle, et mes mains se calent d'elles même entre nos deux corps tandis que Draco m'embrasse. Je déboutonne impatiemment sa chemise blanche et caresse de mes paumes la peau qui se trouve en dessous. Draco soupire, alors que je fais lentement pénétrer ma langue dans sa bouche, en caressant les moindres contours. J'entends au loin le tonnerre et la pluie commence à crépiter en s'abattant sur les grandes vitres du salon dont nous ne sommes pas loin. Je perds pied … je perds complètement pied.

_« In your room  
Where time stands still  
Or moves at your will  
Will you let the morning come soon?  
Or will you leave me lying here  
In your favorite darkness  
Your favourite half-light  
Your favourite consciousness  
Your favourite slave_"

Je gémis doucement, en faisant glisser dans un geste un peu brusque la chemise de mon amant le long de ses bras, puis caresse dans un mouvement de haut en bas les courbes tendres de son dos. Draco, lui, se redresse pour s'asseoir sur le haut de mes cuisses et porte ses mains sur l'attache de mon pantalon pour la dégrafer.

Puis il se lève, aux pieds du lit, et retire le vêtement en le faisant glisser le long de mes jambes. Il retire le sien avant de se replacer sur moi. Nous nous regardons longuement, alors que le tonnerre éclate au dessus de nos têtes, avant que Draco ne rompe ce lien pour saisir sa baguette magique sur la table de chevet. Il prononce une formule dont je ne saisis pas le sens, entièrement plongé dans la douce torpeur qui m'enveloppe. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un cocon tiède, entièrement offert à l'homme de ma vie.

Un violent éclair illumine la pièce et je me demande furtivement comment cela est possible, lorsque je m'aperçois avec stupeur que les murs de la pièce, ainsi que le plafond deviennent translucides, puis complètement transparents, nous laissant une vue panoramique sur le ciel et les éléments qui se déchaînent tout autour de nous.

_In your room  
Where souls disappear  
Only you exist here  
Will you lead me to your armchair  
Or leave me lying here?  
Your favourite innocence  
Your favourite prize  
Your favourite smile  
Your favourite slave"_

Mes yeux me piquent en nous imaginant tous deux seuls témoins d'un spectacle que la nature nous offre. Je vois le corps de Draco se découper sur fond de ciel déchaîné et cette image me fait serrer ses bras entre mes mains pour l'attirer contre moi. Mon corps le réclame, comme l'eau dont il aurait pu avoir besoin s'il avait été assoiffé. Tout chez Draco est fluide, aussi bien ses mouvements qui le rapprochent de moi, que l'ondulation de sa cage thoracique à chacune de ses inspirations et expirations. Sa peau est aussi douce que la surface de l'eau frôlée.

Il glisse sa tête dans mon cou, afin de mordre gentiment ma peau, me faisant soupirer et il caresse lentement mon dos de haut en bas. Draco prend l'arrière de ma tête en coupe pour ramener mon visage vers le sien et alors qu'il dépose de légers baisers sur ma bouche, je l'entends ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour en sortir un pot de lubrifiant. Il se détache quelques seconde de moi pour se redresser à genoux. Son regard un peu trouble me fascine et sa peau est lumineuse sous l'orage, il est beau. Le sourire tendre qu'il m'adresse est communicatif et je caresse son ventre du plat de la main. Il soupire et ouvre le pot pour s'enduire les doigts de lubrifiant afin de préparer ma peau sensible à sa venue.

_I'm hanging on your words  
Living on your breath  
Feeling with your skin  
Will I always be here?_

Il me pénètre lentement, ses lèvres contre ma bouche, nos deux souffles se mêlant à chaque oscillation de nos corps. Draco attend avec patience que mes muscles se relaxent autour de lui pour entamer de lents mouvements du bassin.

« Oui…Viens » murmuré-je, plongé dans un autre monde, le nôtre.

Au dehors, la tempête éclate et le tonnerre fait vibrer ma colonne vertébrale qui me semble n'être qu'une liane d'électricité statique. Je resserre dans une ultime étreinte mes cuisses autour de la taille de Draco et je me cambre dans un gémissement, provoquant un râle chez mon amant. L'électricité statique qui enveloppe nos deux corps me donne l'impression d'imploser alors que Draco augmente la fréquence de ses mouvements en gémissant.

In your room  
Your burning eyes  
Cause flames to arise  
Will you let the fire die down soon  
Or will always be here?  
Your favourite passion  
Your favourite game  
Your favourite mirror  
Your favourite slave

Draco cesse de caresser ma hanche pour prendre ma main dans la sienne, enlacer nos doigts et j'ai un instant l'impression de voir des taches blanches danser devant mes yeux. Contre ma peau, le souffle erratique de Draco me rend fou de plaisir et mes muscles se tendent en une intense crispation de tout mon corps. Je me libère contre lui dans un profond râle et mon amant me suit dans la jouissance peu après.

Un rayon du soleil taquine et réchauffe ma peau. Je soulève une paupière et ne voyant rien d'autre qu'une lumière éblouissante, les clos instinctivement. A l'abandon, savourant la respiration lente et profonde de Draco à mes côtés comme si elle était une mélodie inaudible, je laisse les commissures de mes lèvres s'étirer en un sourire.

_I'm hanging on your words  
Living on your breath  
Feeling with your skin  
Will I always be here?_

_Will I always be here? _

Tu vois, maintenant, pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis complètement heureux.

**FIN**

Merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire cette histoire.


End file.
